


Between Passages

by LadyTee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Musings of a romantic, Pilot and Scavenger, Poe and Rey, Rey and Poe, Slow Burn, The first kiss is always in the second movie, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTee/pseuds/LadyTee
Summary: Takes place between the time the map to Luke Skywalker is made complete and Rey visits an unconscious Finn; Poe and BB-8 escort Rey through the Resistance base thus spending some brief time together; she then accepts General Organa’s request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I were in charge of the SWtFA DVD, these would be my Deleted Scenes, and/or if I worked for Del Rey, my scraps and notes for ‘shiper material. (I’m hedging, hinting and hoping for more canon interaction between these two as the trilogy unveils). Literally go to pg 257 of the hardback novel - this is where this snippet would fit. Also, was inspired by the adorable set photo of Oscar, Daisy and Gary the Dog that helped with the x-wing scene.
> 
> Acknowledgments go to Alan Dean Foster and his novelization of The Force Awakens and Wookieepedia, from which I took a lot of cues and inspiration and tried to stay aligned. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucasfilm Ltd./Disney, book quotes are property of Del Rey/Random House.

_[Cheers and spontaneous embraces … Rey and Poe were not excluded, though their sudden, tight clinch of shared excitement led to a moment of mutual awkwardness. “Uh, hi,” the pilot mumbled. “I’m Poe.”_

_She nodded slowly, searching his face and finding that she liked it. “I recognize the name. So you’re Poe. Poe Dameron, the X-wing pilot. I’m Rey.”_

_“I know.” He smiled back, a little more at ease. “Nice to meet you.”]_

 

General Organa witnessed this brief exchange – she thoughtfully and shrewdly ordered, “Poe, our guest here must be tired, show her the canteen and the basics around our base  – Lt. Connix will have the assignment for Rey’s quarters.”

Turning to the young woman, “Rey, I’d like to meet with you at 20:00 hours, there's a task that must be done but we’ll discuss it after you – _both_ – have had a meal and some well-deserved rest – those are orders.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she allowed her shoulders to drop a bit and her manner softened, “I must meet with a very old friend.”

Poe and Rey watched as the General and her aides walked away, admiring their leader’s forbearance – so much had happened, the joy in possibly being reunited with her brother, Luke Skywalker – last Jedi, balanced against the tragedy of the Hosnian system, those lost under her command during the day’s battle, _and_ the loss of her husband at the hand of their own son.

 _How does she endure?_ thought Rey.  BB-8 rolled up with a series of soft beeps, gaining their attention.

“You do?” replied Poe to the droid, looking back to Rey, he addressed his orders, “You heard the General. Do you want to eat first or go to your quarters to freshen up? Beebee-Ate retrieved your assignment.”

 “My own quarters …” she echoed, she was welcome and being counted into this family of sorts, it was knew to her - she’d been on her own for since she could remember.

Poe looked at her as they started to walk out of the command center. He wondered about this slight, young woman who scavenged to survive a rough and inhospitable girlhood, on a rough and inhospitable planet. Finn had spoken so highly, _so admiringly_ of her skills – Rey had been the one to pilot them off Jakku – evading First Order Tie Fighters, and in the recovered _Millennium Falcon_ , no less.

The _Falcon_! Poe was just a bit jealous, she had flown the legendary ship of the Rebellion! Then there were the rumors circulating that she was force-sensitive, that she may have the trappings to become a Jedi. Poe had a good idea about what wanted to speak to Rey about.

“Yep, they’re not too bad. Clean, comfortable bed, work space, and nice showers – very functional space. Home away from home,” he said jadedly.

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned hygiene – am I offending you?” she said, though with feigned indignation and a hint of a lighthearted defiance. He played along.

“Well, you’ve out-run rathtars, gangsters and stormtroopers – I’d say you’ve had a helluva a week …”  BB-8 started a series of beeps in Rey’s defense. “I’m kidding, buddy!” he replied. “So, what do you want to do?”

She opted for the quarters, though famished, years of conditioning on Jakku had trained her to ignore and overcome any immediate pangs of hunger or thirst. She would clean up first. She became a bit solemn, “I also want to check on Finn, again.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about him, too. Dr. Kolonia said she had to keep in him in an induced-coma, but he would be okay. Maybe before seeing the general, we can stop and check on him.”

It was Rey’s turn to regard the _best pilot in the Resistance_ , she saw his genuine concern and realized they both cared about the former Stormtrooper, both counted him as a friend.

“He’s a good man – Finn,” continued Poe, “We could use more like him in the Resistance.” He pointed down a passage, “As you know, that way leads to the med center, this is the way to the mess hall and quarters, and that way – is up and out to the hangars.”

The corridors were bustling with activity, and Rey noted the deference paid to the Commander from passing personnel along with the occasional praise and gratitude.  “Finn said, you’re the best pilot in the fleet, that you can fly anything,” commented Rey.

Poe didn’t think she was baiting him, he figured her to be a forthright person, she was indeed just quoting from Finn. “What else did he say? I hear you’re not so bad yourself. You flew the _Falcon.”_

“I didn’t know it at the time,” she explained.  “It hadn’t flown in years, and been sitting in the junkyard, quite the eye-sore, really. It’s a miracle we lifted off!”

“… but you did manage, _and_ with _two_ Tie Fighters on your tail - first time.” Poe didn’t hide his approbation. “Beebee-Ate said your piloting was incredible, first rate.”

“Did he?” said Rey, looking at the droid, who swiveled back to look up in what may have been in pure adoration. “I thought you were a bit annoyed at being bounced around – like a ball!” she said. He beeped and hooted back.

Poe chuckled, it was clear his droid admired the young scavenger, and he was beginning to see why. Poe shared an old memory. “When I was kid, I had a chance to explore the _Falcon_ ,” he began; Rey’s curiosity was peaked.

“My father served under General Solo at the Battle of Endor,” he explained.  “Years after, when I was maybe 4 or 5 years old and we were settled on Yavin, I remember seeing it docked in a hanger. Mom was occasionally taking me up in her A-wing so flying was _the thing_ … and I’d heard amazing stories about the _Falcon’s_ speed and agility – even had a toy model of it!  So, I decide to go on-board – and no one was paying attention.”

Rey was reminded of her own clandestine visits while on Jakku. “I made my way to the cockpit, and managed to sit myself in Captain Solo’s chair. I distinctly remember looking at the con, and figuring out the controls and sequence for the ignition, shields and hyperspace, and then I pretended to be flying onto a great adventure across the galaxy.”

“Did Chewbacca interrupt your daydream?” guessed Rey.

“ _When I was discovered_ – after unintentionally activating the dorsal canons – my parents gave me a serious lesson about boarding ships and sitting in the pilot’s chair.”  He hadn’t thought of that incident in long time – hadn’t thought of memories when both his parents were alive.

They chatted on, and Rey recounted her experience co-piloting at the con of the _Falcon_ , how all the alarms and panels were blaring during their flight from the rathtars. Poe couldn’t quite believe they jumped to hyperspace from inside a ship’s hold, only Solo could be that daring, that insane. She felt a momentary sadness thinking of Captain Solo. It passed, replaced with an emerging feeling of a kinship with the Starfighter pilot.

Likewise for Poe, he established that the girl knew her stuff, and surmised that her years salvaging from the Imperial and Rebellion wreckages on Jakku had been her primary education. He was truly impressed; she’d never received formal training, and yet had a high-degree of technical knowledge and know-how, and seemed to fly on instinct.

They arrived at her quarters and entered, Poe starting a brief orientation. “Basic hydration panel,” he explained. “Water, coffee, tea – but you get the real good stuff – one of my favorites, shuura juice – in the mess hall.”

The washroom, built for the comfort of one occupant, made for some awkwardness with the three of them inside – BB-8 insisting in partaking of the orientation.

“If you can fly the _Falcon_ , or manipulate First Order security systems, then these controls are a breeze. But you’d be surprised how often folks can’t work the plumbing. This is for wash cycle and temperature,” he pointed to another control unit “– and these are for the dry cycle. But, if you’re old-fashioned like me – towels are stored here,” he pushed a wall panel that opened to reveal a cabinet full of supplies. Rey gaped at the sheer number of articles: toiletries, cloth – it would have taken months and months, maybe a year of scavenging and bartering to acquire what was now just at her fingertips. She was a tad overwhelmed.

Poe saw she needed some time to herself. “If you have any questions – contact me, okay?” he said tapping the comm panel. “My quarters are just a corridor and right-turn away. Ready in an hour?”

“Yes, will do,” replied Rey, as Poe and BB-8 left.

****

BB-8 beeped keenly as he rolled along beside his master.

“Yeah, she is rather exceptional,” agreed Poe. “So she maneuvered at full throttle, through the star destroyer chassis to then execute an _inverted dive_ so Finn could fire the cannons at the Tie Fighter?” BB-8 whistled and then casually made a suggestion. “Take her flying?” he considered it, “… that’s not a bad idea. _When_ is another question.”

At the front of his door he instructed, “Listen, you go get serviced, make sure you’re powered up. Hey – and check what the squad’s schedules are like. Meet us in the mess hall, okay?” The droid beeped his comply and rolled down the corridor.

****

When the _Falcon_ came into view, Leia noticed Chewbacca in the cockpit, he saw her approach and stood to meet her. The General dismissed her aides and started walking up the ramp, a flood of memories, mostly good, rushed in. She met Chewbacca in the ship’s lounge; they looked at one another, then Leia moved into the Wookie’s massive embrace for comfort in mourning their shared loss. The princess wept.

A sorrowful Wookie bellow resonated from inside the _Falcon_ , the ground crews kept a respectful distance from the freighter as they continued with their duties.

****

Outside Rey’s quarters, Poe took a moment to smooth down his jacket and hair before signaling his arrival.

She wore a sleeveless, light-colored form-fitting tunic with dark blue trimming that matched the dark leggings; it accentuated her slender frame, and was made of a far more elegant material. She was elated.  “It arrived along with this –” she pointed to a couple other pieces of clothing and Poe recognized one as a Resistance vest, and a new pair of arm wraps, thoughtfully included.  “A gift from General Organa!” marveled Rey. “I’ve never had new clothes, much less anything so lovely!”

It sobered him to hear this, and his appreciation and respect for her continued to grow. Here was a girl without family and mentors, left in a harsh backwater planet, yet she managed not only to survive, and develop remarkable skills, but also to become a person with a sense of justice and dignity.   _And she’s inherently kind and compassionate_. She had shown it towards BB-8, and towards Finn.

He offered his arm, she hesitated, unsure of the meaning of his gesture but then remembered something she had observed long ago between some of the kinder elders at Niima Outpost. She shyly hooked her arm around his.

“Rey,” he started, “I didn’t get a chance to thank you. You and Finn were instrumental in getting Beebee-Ate safely delivered to the base.”

She was about to comment, but he continued, “Besides he keeps _reminding me_ to tell you. If I didn’t know any better, I think he has a crush on you … and I’m in danger of losing his allegiance.” She beamed at that, and he was taken aback by how her pretty face transformed to become well _, quite beautiful_ with her smile.

The attractive pair was quite unaware of the curious looks and attention they garnered as they made their way through the base. Poe continued to point out and narrate where various personnel would be coming and going. They spotted his faithful astromech droid waiting at the entrance to the canteen. BB-8 whistled and bobbled as they approached.

Rey entered a brightly-lit space with rows of tables and benches, and once again was bewildered. Designed for the efficient feeding of dozens of staff, multiple times throughout a solar day, there were well-stocked modular shelves full of brightly colored and enticing fruit representing several worlds and species preferences – then a selection of canisters and flasks of all shapes and sizes (to accommodate various prehensile-ability) containing a variety of nutritious looking liquids.  The food supply was above average by military standards. However, for someone like Rey, who came from a barren planet, it resembled paradise. Her stomach growled, responding to the aromas of the cooked food.

“The meals are more civilized on installations under the command of General Organa,” explained Poe. “The General believes in natural meals, less synthsust – probably from her Alderaanian heritage.  Staff double-duty and volunteer in hydroponics or in the gardens, depends on the climate. It’s not easy to have; we stay mobile, ready to evacuate – and there’ve been times when it was weeks of field rations – but it’s mostly fresh, mostly natural.”

Rey followed Poe’s lead, picking up a tray and some cutlery. Some of the fruits were familiar, she remembered them from her brief time at Maz’s table. Everything enticed her, but unlike at Maz’s, she thought it’d be best if she finished what she took, and then go for a second helping. _Second helping!_ It was a new concept.

“It’d be nice to have roasted Socorron boar, but no matter. Let’s see what they managed today … that’s red gourd soup – good with bread; Aghnus stew – good with rice; Melhanese curry – very spicy, make sure you have a glass of Bantha milk. Those are forest-honey cakes…”

Rey quickly settled on double portions of the stew and several pieces of fruit, and then followed BB-8 to a table. Poe brought over a flask containing an amber-hued liquid.  “This is a mild spice beer, goes great with the stew,” he poured her some. The beer was aromatic and cool to her lips, its effervescence tickled her nose as she took a sip; she’d never tasted liquid so – refreshing.

“That’s delicious,” she said, and Poe topped off her cup. After a tentative first bite, she tucked into the stew, the flavors and textures new and very satisfying.

“You good?” checked Poe. She nodded, her mouth full with food. “Save room for the starblossom pie,” he advised, amused by her contentment.

****

The meal revitalized and improved Rey’s state of mind; eating had been about survival, a hallmark of a successful day scavenging, and she had experienced plenty of days without.  Dinner with Poe provided another revelation – that meals are a time of gathering, nourishment for the body and for the spirit.  With scavengers fighting over so few resources – she had few lessons or models on community and kinship.  Yet despite this background, Rey was proving a quick-study and dynamic dinner companion – a testament to the quality of her character; it’d been awhile since Poe had such enjoyable dinner company, BB-8 notwithstanding. 

Much had happened since Rey’s fateful meeting with BB-8. She looked at the little droid and then to his master; she now thought the X-wing pilot was decidedly handsome, enhanced by the intelligence and drive reflected in his dark, deep-set eyes. He noticed her frank stare, and he felt a tad self-conscious – a rare feeling for the accomplished and assured young officer. _Is this some Jedi mind trick?_

“What! Is something wrong?  Do I have food stuck in my teeth?” he asked.

“No, not at all,” she half laughed. “I was just thinking about how extraordinary the past days have been,” revealing only part of her thoughts. “I can’t believe I’m here – with the Resistance! Having met people of legend – those who have changed the galaxy ...”

“… and right in the middle of it, too. You were part of today’s victory and success – and part of the family now,” he added. The words meant a lot to Rey, and reminded her of Maz’s guidance. She reflected, _Could this become my family, my home?_

“Hey, you done? We still have time before you meet with the General.”

“Finn!” she said, getting up.

****

Dr. Kolonia met them in the antechamber, before they could step in further, she explained, “Now, I know you want to see Finn, and your concern and loyalty are admirable. _But_ – I am going to ask you to trust me, and return tomorrow.” They were about to object, but the physician was firm, “I will alert you if needed. I promise.” Dr. Kolonia’s word was final.

Back in the corridor Poe asked, “Want to learn about the T-70 X-wing?” They made their way to the hangar, and entered to a flourish of activity.

“There were mostly parts and pieces of X-wings,” recalled Rey. “If any had survived the battle intact, they’d been scavenged long-ago or broken down by the steelpeckers. I did find an old flight helmet - and went on many adventures with the Yellow Aces.” Rey fondly recalled one of her few possessions. 

They approached Poe’s _Black One_. BB-8 had rolled ahead, activating the droid loading system, he whistled and beeped.

“Hang on, Beebee-Ate. Keep your bolts in a row,” Poe replied, he popped the canopy and scrambled up; he was about to offer his hand, but she had nimbly followed his lead, gracefully climbing up on her own. Space was tight as they crouched above the exposed cockpit. She smelled faintly of meerina blossoms and Poe knew exactly where their bodies made contact.

“Take the seat,” said Poe. She slid into the narrow compartment and began studying the con. The new tech captivated her, and Poe himself was captivated by the intensity of her concentration.

“It makes for efficient piloting,” she commented looking up at him, “I mean, if in a battle, the controls are laid-out for quick adjustments – ” BB-8 hooted “…and of course with an astromech droid co-piloting …”

“You’re invincible,” Poe finished dryly.

“Your mother taught you to fly?” she asked.

“Yeah, she was quite the pilot – she flew for the Alliance’s Green Squadron.  She never really spoke of her work. I found out much later that before she retired, her final mission was with Commander Skywalker.”  Rey was fascinated. Poe’s history was steeped in the Rebellion, both his parents having supported and fought in major battles through the long war against the Empire.  She wondered what kind of childhood that must have been. She wondered if his parents had been part of the battle at Jakku.

“Speaking of which, we should head back. It’s not wise to keep a princess waiting,” this time she did take his hand for an assist out of the cockpit. Once Poe’s X-wing was locked-down, and BB-8 back on ground, they made their way to the command center.

There were less staff on duty, and they located General Organa by way of Chewbacca’s immense profile. As they approached the General, Rey attuned to a subtle alteration in the energy, imperceptible to her companions yet familiar, welcoming and calling to her. She perceived what this meeting would be about, confirming some recent reservations that were on her mind.

“General Organa,” started Poe, addressing his superior.

“General, I can’t thank you enough for the gifts!” began Rey hastily, “I’m gra– “

“No need, my dear. Are you rested?” Chewbacca echoed a similar sentiment.

“I am. Thank you,” replied Rey to the both of them. The General got to her point.

“Rey, it’s about a special task – a mission I would – should – perform myself. But my duties here to the Resistance, and the choices I made – “

“You want me to go to Luke, to seek out the Jedi Master – your brother,” finished Rey. “I know, General, it’s something that’s been on my mind ever since I held his light-saber – the Skywalker saber.”

“It called to you. I felt it, and I know Luke’s felt it, too,” said the General, to Rey’s surprised look. “The Force is strong in you – and in me.  Though I chose not to learn the ways of the Jedi, I sense when there are major shifts – ‘disturbances’ – Luke once called them.”

“… and I must go. Bring him back,” agreed Rey. An understanding passed between the general and the scavenger.

“Chewie will take you and Artoo on the _Falcon_ ,” expounded Leia, “You’ll leave as soon as repairs are complete.”

“I can help with that,” volunteered Poe, he wanted to make sure the old smuggling freighter was in tip-top condition, as did BB-8. The Wookie nodded his agreement and accepted their help; the General smiled at her loyal commander.

“Rey,” began the General, sounding more like a parent.

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Thank you,” said General Organa. Nothing further needed to be said at this time; the princess watched as her best pilot, his droid and the mysterious young girl left. By the way Han had spoken of Rey – she knew he had taken a liking to the scrappy scavenger. The General suddenly felt very tired. Chewbacca gently placed a hirsute hand on her shoulder, “Chewie – you make sure we get her to Luke.”

****

As they headed towards their quarters, Rey cleared her mind of any uncertainty. She had few possessions, packing wouldn’t take but a few minutes; the real preparation was in not worrying or wondering about the future.

Poe interrupted her thoughts, “Look, I know we’ll be busy. So I just want to let you know that I’ll keep an eye on Finn, make sure he – _and Beebee-Ate_ – stay out of trouble while you’re gone.”

They reached her quarters. The droid beeped a goodnight and headed back to his master’s room.  She turned to look at Poe and spontaneously hugged him, this time there was no awkwardness, “Thank you. I wish there was more time –“

“ _Hey, there will be_ , after you complete your mission,” is all he said, tightening his embrace before reluctantly letting her go.  She stepped inside her room.

They each smiled to one another, as the doors to her quarters slid shut.

****Fin


End file.
